


Leave the Cooking to Me

by BurnishPhoenix



Series: coach x student week 2020 [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Coach/Player Relationship, Domestic, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, coach x student week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: a little burn gets in the way of dinnerday 3 of coach x student week - tending wounds
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: coach x student week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954417
Kudos: 1





	Leave the Cooking to Me

"I can't believe you burned your finger."

"I did my best to try and not to, but…"

Tsurugi rolls his eyes as Endou tries to come up with an excuse. If he dared to make one up, Tsurugi would be quick to bark it down. The boy let out a sigh as he focused on the man's hand- his finger. It didn't look bad. The skin just seemed a little red compared to the rest of it.

"Does it still hurt?"

"It stings but nothing too bad. You don't have to worry too much over it, Tsurugi."

Endou smiles and flexes his finger to show it was fine. Even though he would prefer to keep it under cold water for a bit. He'd taken harder hits on the soccer field. This little burn was nothing compared to that.

The boy keeps his eye on it, not intent on letting his hand go free just yet. He bites down on his lower and gulps. He moves in for a quick kiss against his finger. He recalled his brother having done this to him and maybe this would help.

His lips don't linger on the skin and he pulls back so quickly that if Endou hadn't seen it, he might not have believed what just happened. It makes him smile though.

"I'll finish dinner."

"Eh? You don't have to."

"It's fine…I've made curry before."

It's the first Endou hears of this. His eyes go wide and he looks far too excited at the prospect of eating Tsurugi's food, almost like a child about to have their favorite fast food meal.

Endou doesn't argue with him. He sits back and keeps watch over him. Tsurugi does his best to busy himself with finishing what he started and ignoring the man's gaze on his back. It takes some time but eventually he finishes a meal for two.

Endou digs in right at the moment his plate is served. Tsurugi waits in anticipation to hear his thoughts on his meal. Was it good? Bad? Mild? Too spicy? Not spicy enough? His brother had taught him to make it and he hopes that the recipe would be good enough for Endou.

"Its…delicious!" Endou practically shouts before digging in for another spoonful.

Tsurugi lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He nearly forgot that this man could eat almost anything. But he loved hearing the praise, hearing him love his food.

"Think you could make me a bento for work?" Endou asks with a grin.

"Don't push your luck."

Is what he says but later finds himself making one anyway.


End file.
